


Forever and Always

by Claudina



Series: Postcards from Heaven: Letters to My Mother, Father, Son and Daughter [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A kind of character study I guess, Letter-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Claudina
Summary: "You must remember that I love you and you’re the reason I keep smiling no matter what happens."





	

Hi Dad!!

How are you?? I hope you are well and doing cute things with Mum as always! It’s a fine day here in Deeprealm; boring, yes, but at least Nina and Velouria are here to keep me company and oh gosh, they are so cute! In fact, there are many cute girls here too…I wonder if I can make friends with all of them…

Dad, when will you visit me again? I miss you a lot and I want to play with you! Let’s have a tea party and look at cute girls (but you’re not allowed to call them cute, no, because you have Mum and she is the cutest)! Are you busy now? Is the war going to end soon? Are you smiling every day? Please tell me you are, because I’ll be sad if you don’t smile!

Dad, I heard from others that when we grow up, we will be able to go to your world and fight with you. Well, I’m a big girl now, and I want to fight to help people and make people smile in your world! Deeprealm is too lonely sometimes and I miss you so much. Will you bring me along with you? I promise I will never make you sad! I will pick flowers for Mum too so that she will always be happy. Dad, please bring me with you?

Anyway, you must remember that I love you and you’re the reason I keep smiling no matter what happens! I love you, Dad, and even if you don’t like it, I’m your daughter. Always.

Your little sunshine,  
Soleil


End file.
